Sensors collect data around a vehicle. A computer in the vehicle can use the data to operate one or more vehicle components. The data can include data of, e.g., a roadway, objects on and/or adjacent to the roadway, other vehicles, etc. The computer can construct a virtual representation of the surrounding environment with the data. It is a problem to calibrate the sensors to collect data with desirable precision.